


Someone Else's Eyes (If I Can't See You, You Can't See Me)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy





	

She pretended not to notice when he'd look her way; the silent longing, the whispers of a past neither one could ever forget. She kept the memories locked tightly in the back of her mind, flooding her thoughts with Emmett when Edward was around; no need to bring attention to the fact that whenever he was away, she was always thinking of him. His long pianist fingers, his bronze hair, his crooked smile; she could remember all too clearly the way he used to look at her (the same way he now looked at Bella). They were a ghost of a past that shouldn't have been and a present she could only imagine; a future that would never come.

He pretended to not notice the way she felt when he was around; confused, torn. He kept thoughts of her to himself, too afraid of Edward's reaction to even whisper her name in his mind while he was around. Instead, he screamed Alice, Alice, Alice over and over again, making sure his brother-of-sorts wouldn't realize who he really lusted over, who he really wanted to taste against his lips. He longed for a chance he'd never get, dreamt of a girl he could never have. Bella was untouchable, and his cold fingers burned at the idea of touching her.

They were happy, Bella and Edward, so Rosalie and Jasper kept their distance. It was meant to be, written in the stars, and they wouldn't mess with that. They would stay with Emmett and Alice, keep their mouths shut, no matter how long and terrible eternity would be.


End file.
